Night of Fun
by koneko101
Summary: "Sorry love, but just because you STARTED this doesn't mean I won't FINISH it."
1. Power of math

Update- Hey just fixed some typos. May turn this into a one-shot collection though depending on how people like it.

"Ugh, this is so STUPID!"

Beck chuckled slightly as he watched Jade throw her math book across the RV. She sat pouting on the couch, arms crossed in front of her.

"Come on, babe the sooner we get done the sooner we do something fun," he bargained.

"Can't we just do something fun NOW and I copy yours like usual?" she whined.

Beck laughed again as he pulled her onto his lap. She grinned at him slightly as she pressed her lips to his. His hand fisted in her hair as she trailed kisses down his jaw, and he could feel her smirk as he growled low in his throat. He could feel his body trying to shift, but he controlled it. Far too early for that. Flipping them over, he smirked at Jade's surprised face.

"Sorry love, but just because you STARTED this doesn't mean I won't FINISH it."

She shuddered against him as her eyes darkened. Beck took a deep breath, and his pupils dilated slightly as he smelled her excitement. He buried his face in her neck, biting and sucking as his hands dove under her shirt to grab her breasts. She cried out underneath him, arching her back to get closer. Pulling back, he tugged her shirt off of her, and growled happily when he saw her braless.

Pulling his own shirt off, he grit his teeth when her mouth attacked his collarbone. Reaching down, he unbuttoned her jeans before plunging his hand down. He groaned at the feeling of her wet slit, flicking his thumb over her swollen clit as he pushed a finger into her. He nearly lost it when she began moaning and thrusting against his hand. Ripping his hand out, he ignored her angry scream as he shoved his jeans and boxers off before pulling her own off of her. Her hand flew down, and she panted heavily as she began finger fucking herself.

Beck snarled as he forced her hand away. Hooking his arms under her legs, he spread her wide before him before giving her a light lick. Her taste was as amazing as ever. Lunging forward, he shoved his tongue deep inside her, using it to violently fuck her. Her hands buried themselves into his hair, yanking in time to her broken cries.

"Fuck, BECK! Yeah, just a little… oh FUCK!"

Her words stopped as she screamed, back arching almost painfully as she came. Beck couldn't take anymore. Dropping her legs, he stroked himself a few times before pushing into her. Her legs hooked around his waist as she bit down on his neck. His eyes widened as his body tensed. He couldn't hold back anymore. Jade gasped beneath him as he shifted into his _were _form completely. She smiled up at him as she gave his ears a light scratch and kissed the side of his muzzle. He gave her an affectionate growl in return as he cupped her breasts with his now clawed hands. Despite all he was feeling, he made SURE to be careful not to scratch her. She always told him it was ok it he did, but being only human, she had no idea the damage they could do.

Rubbing his thumb over her nipple, he watched as she hissed and arched against him. He nuzzled her neck as he began thrusting gently. Jade groaned as she clawed at his back, her fingers twisting in his fur.

"Beck, faster, PLEASE!" she begged, eyes closing as her head fell back.

Grunting, he picked up speed until he was almost pounding into her. She screamed beneath as he forced her to come again and again. After finishing her seventh orgasm almost an hour later, she began to sob in frustration.

"Beck, I can't! No more, please!"

He growled slightly as he thrust harder. She shrieked as she flew apart once again while he howled at his own finish. She whimpered as he filled her, spilling out when she had no more space for him. Both panted as he pulled out of her, rolling to the side to avoid crushing her. She drug herself onto his chest, enjoying the feel as he shifted back to his human state. He wrapped an arm around her as they both calmed. He hummed slightly as she traced patterns on his chest with her fingernail.

"Told you we'd do something fun."

She smacked him before letting out a small yawn. He gave her an affectionate smile before pulling her closer.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll be right here."

She gave him a smile and kissed his cheek while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Love you Beck," she mumbled before drifting off.

He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he kissed her temple.  
>"Love you too, Jade. Now and forever."<p>

Koneko101- Eh, not my best work but whatever. Here's my first Victorious story yaaaaay. May make a different story to do with this. Not sure yet. Enjoy!


	2. Christmas frolic

Koneko101- Well, here's my next take on a drabble. I do take requests, just PM me if you want anything specific. Sorry I just couldn't resist this after watching a Christmas Tori!

Beck tried to stay awake, he really did. Jade looked amazing in her little Christmas outfit, the double layered skirt just barely covering what it needed to. Her red heeled boots made her legs look amazing, and the black gloves almost made him drag her to the nearest empty classroom. _ALMOST. _As soon as the song was over, he leant against the steps only to fall fast asleep. Stupid cricket. At least Andre had caught the damn thing. Now he could finally sleep in peace. He wasn't sure how long he was out, but the next thing he remembered was being gently shaken by Jade. She had her trench coat back on, and was looking at him with slight concern. He smiled at her sleepily, instinctively leaning into her touch when she cupped his cheek. A smile spread on her face when he growled happily.

"Come on babe, let's get you home. You can sleep there," she said softly.

He nodded and let her pull him up. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he didn't protest when she reached into his back pocket for his keys. Normally he drove, but he was so tired that he didn't mind her driving. His wolf was still out, exhausted from burning through all of the caffeine he had been drinking lately. He wasn't a big coffee drinker, but it had been the only way to stay awake in class. He must have fallen asleep in the car, because he jolted awake when the car turned off. Jade got out at the same time he did, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Come on, let's get you inside," she said, leading him to the RV.

Once they were inside, he collapsed on his bed as she began to undress. Taking a moment to kick his shoes off, he forced himself to stay awake to watch her. Her heels and gloves were off first, and he squirmed slightly as she bent over to pull her stockings off of her legs, revealing smooth white skin. She reached behind her to unzip her dress, and let it drop to show off her black boy shorts and strapless bra. Turning back around, she was surprised to see him watching her. He was obviously exhausted, but he still stayed awake for her. Smiling happily, she climbed over him to curl into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. He pulled the blanket over them and pulled her closer before falling asleep. She pressed a kiss to his chest before following him into sleep.

When Beck woke up, he had no idea what time it was. It was late, judging by how dark it was outside. His wolf stirred slightly, finally having some energy after getting some proper rest. Slight movements made him look over. Jade was still asleep next to him, her leg now thrown over his waist as she clung to him. Her hair was messy and make up smudged, but she was beautiful. Kissing her forehead, he began to feel around for his phone. Finding it quickly, he looked at the time. 2:17 AM. He had slept for almost 11 hours. Definitely needed after the past month of almost no sleep. Moving a bit, he finally noticed what Jade was wearing. Or rather, what she _wasn't _wearing. Lifting the blanket off of them, he grinned as he took in her outfit.

Licking his lips, he carefully untangled his body from hers, being careful not to wake her. She thankfully stayed asleep, and he felt his eyes sharpen as he breathed in her scent. Wonderful, as always. Moving to hover over her, he kept his touch feather light as he slowly unhooked her bra. Freezing when she stirred, he let out a silent sigh of relief when she settled back into sleep. Slowly pulling her bra off, he tossed it aside once she was bare before him. His eyes fixated on her breast as they rose with each breath. Full and perky, her small pink nipples slightly hardened from the cold. He licked his dry lips before placing a gentle kiss on her right breast. Poking his tongue out, he gave small licks to her nipple, smirking when she began to squirm. Lifting his hand to her neglected breast, he rolled his thumb over the nipple as he used his teeth to pull on her other. Her breath hitched, and he released her bud from his teeth so he could engulf her fully with his mouth. Sucking and pulling, he chewed softly as she moaned in her sleep. Kissing his way across, he began to lavish attention to her other breast as his hand crept farther south.

Once he felt the small strip of wiry curls, he used two of his fingers to make gentle sweeps across her velvety folds. He was always amazed at how well she kept herself for him, leaving only a small strip of hair while the rest was smooth velvet. She began to get wet, and he could feel it starting to collect on his fingertips. Circling her clit, he gave it a passing rub before pushing one finger into her. She was wet and warm, and squeezing his finger like a glove. He groaned against her, and she writhed under him. He was shocked that she was still asleep. Releasing her breast completely, he licked and kissed a trail down her body as he headed for her greatest treasure. When he finally reached it, he took a deep breath in. The sweet smell of her arousal greeted him, and he could barely control himself. He dragged his tongue slowly across her, growling in pleasure. All creamy soft and sweet. Her leg jolted slightly, and he felt more than heard her wake up above him. She grumbled slightly before letting out a pleasured gasp as he used his fingers to part her folds and taste her. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair to subconsciously pull him closer.

"Uhh, Beck, what are you….. Oooh, God!" she moaned, unable to form a complete thought in her still hazy mind.

Smirking slightly, he tasted her with long teasing strokes, occasionally retreating to tease her clit. She almost purred over him, crying out every now and then when he hit that spot inside of her. Soon his strokes became rougher, tongue venturing deeper as she got wetter around him. Both hands currently cupped her ass to hold her steady, but he took one away to rub and pinch her clit. Her hands tightened as she panted above him, his name a mantra on her lips as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Beck, mmm yeah keep going, unn God Beck! Fuck, yeah just like that," she told him, letting him know he was doing right.

Jade couldn't decide if she was in heaven or hell. To be so close to the edge, but being just out of reach, it was pure torture. She arched her back to push herself closer to his mouth, whining slightly when he retreated his hand from her sweet spot to hold her still again. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she pulled roughly when he began to growl against her. She let out a keening scream as she fell off the edge she was clinging to, barely noticing when Beck shifted slightly beneath her as her vision went white. When she slowly came down to earth, she could feel Beck's tongue going across her neck as he nibbled and marked her. His eyes were pure gold when they met hers, and she could see the tips of his fangs as he panted. His hair was shaggier, and his nails had the claws tipping them. Other than that he stayed human, but she could feel his length throbbing against her leg. Kidding his collarbone, she pushed up onto her elbows so she could turn over. His hands instantly grabbed her hips so he could tug her onto her knees, keeping a hand on her lower back to make sure she stayed on all fours. She knew better than to fight him on this. It was almost the full moon, and if he wanted to show his dominance she had no problem with it. She whimpered as he rubbed himself against her a few times, coating his manhood in her juices before pushing into her. She panted as he filled her, his hot steel pulsing deep within her womanhood.

Beck held himself for a moment, enjoying the way her walls squeezed him oh so wonderfully. Grunting his pleasure, he set a quick pace that had her moaning nonstop. Her back arched again, pulling him in deeper.

"God, JADE! You feel so amazing, all tight and wet," he growled as he bent slightly to bite at the junction of neck and shoulder.

"For you," she gasped out in a rare moment of niceness.

His pupils dilated further at this, and he bit down hard as his pace quickened. She writhed and screamed beneath him, but his hands held her firm as he pounded into her. Her arms gave out, and he held her hips high in the air as she buried her face in the pillow. Her screams were muffled, but the new angle allowed him to hit a completely new set of pleasure points that had her muscles contracting harder around him, and it was all he could do to hold back. No matter how good this felt, he would be damned if he came first and left her behind. Using one hand to hold her up, he reached the other around her to give her right nipple a harsh twist. This proved her undoing. Her body locked up as she clawed at the sheets, trying desperately to anchor herself against the harsh pleasure she was feeling. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, her orgasm too powerful to give her any strength to vocalize her pleasure. Beck grit his teeth, but the grip of her inner muscles on him forced his own orgasm. He howled as she milked him, strong spasms forcing his seed deeper and deeper within her. Collapsing on top of her, he held her close as they both caught their breath. It took a few moments, but he soon remembered that he had to move to avoid crushing her.

She whimpered as he pulled out, the action making their combined juices flow out of her. She debated on a shower, but was too tired to move. Plus the way he pulled her onto him was just too good an offer to pass up. She let out a content sigh as he pulled the blanket over them, even though it would likely get kicked off later in the night. A glance up showed her that his eyes were once again a deep brown, his wolf calm and content for the moment. Snuggling close, she felt her fight to stay awake end as she slipped into sleep, Beck right behind her. It had ended up being a pretty good day after all, and Beck vaguely noted that he'd have to thank Andre later on.

Koneko101- I actually somewhat like this ending. Teehee. I am thinking of making this a two part, thanks to an anonymous review. And also to a Sucker 4 romance, I'm getting up the idea for yours now, but not sure when it will be up because I can't decide on just one idea haha. Thanks so much for all the reviews! Hope ya'll enjoy!


	3. Darkened days

Koneko101- Ok, this is a continuation of the Christmas one shot. I don't know if you all will like it, but tough shit. Enjoy!

Jade held back a groan as she shifted. Beck gave her a concerned glance before focusing on Sikowitz. Jade shifted again before resting her head on his shoulder. Her stomach had been churning all day, and she tried desperately to keep her breakfast down. Not that dry toast was much of a breakfast. Closing her eyes, she relaxed slightly when she felt Beck rubbing her arm. She bit her lip as her nausea increased, soon getting to the point where she couldn't hold it back anymore. Eyes snapping open, she jumped up and bolted for the bathroom. She barely made it to a stall before she began heaving into the porcelain bowl. Vaguely hearing the door open, she shivered slightly when warm hands smoothed her hair back. Another set of hands rubbed her back soothingly as she emptied her stomach.

A few moments later, she finally reduced to a few dry heaves. Spitting once, she sat back on shaky knees. Cat wiped her mouth with a paper towel, and then Tori held a water bottle to her lips. She helped the sick girl rinse her mouth before leaving her with Cat. Exiting the bathroom, she saw Beck fidgeting outside as Andre and Robbie tried to calm him down.

"Beck?"

His head shot up, and he was in front of her in seconds.

"She's sick, a virus maybe. She threw up, and should probably go home and rest," Tori explained quickly before Beck could speak.

"Ok, ok, I'll take her home after I talk to Lane. It's Friday anyway, so we can just stay home for the weekend," he rambled, mostly to himself as he headed for Lane's office.

Taking deep breaths, Beck allowed himself to calm down. He knew Jade was acting strange, and when she ran from the room he had felt his stomach drop. Now that he knew she would be okay, he could focus on getting her healthy again. Knocking on Lane's door, he waited for a response before entering. Lane was in his wicker chair, going over some papers.

"Ah, Beck. How can I help you?" he asked pleasantly.

"Jade is sick. I just wanted to let you know before I take her home."

Lane frowned slightly as he sat back. "Yes, of course. I will inform your teachers and send your work home with one of your pack. Tell Jade I hope she feels better."

Beck smiled at the man. He really did like Lane; he was one of the few who truly cared about Jade's well-being, even from the beginning. As the only human in a _were _school, it had taken some time for everyone to accept her.

"Will do, Lane. I'll call you if she still feels bad on Monday," Beck told him before leaving.

Getting their bags from Sikowitz, he briefed him on the situation before returning to the others. Jade was out of the bathroom, chewing gum as she leaned against the lockers. Her eyes were only half open, and she was slightly paler than usual. He could tell she was exhausted. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he kissed her temple before leading her away.

"Come on, babe, let's go home."

"What about class?" she mumbled, leaning on him a bit more.

"Don't worry, got it covered," he assured her as they crossed the parking lot.

Opening her door, he made sure she was settled before shutting the door. Getting in himself, he saw her rest her head on the seat while starting the car. Her breathing evened out from sleep before he was off school grounds. Lacing their free hands together, he let her sleep as he drove quietly to the RV. The drive was quick, and he soon was turning off the truck in his driveway. Jade was still asleep, and he scooted over to nuzzle her neck. Inhaling deeply, he frowned at the scent. Jade normally smelt of cinnamon, but now there was something else. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact it was quite intriguing, but he wondered what it was. Deciding to ask his mom later, he exited the truck before going to Jade's side.

Collecting their bags, he easily lifted Jade with one arm. He managed to get them into the RV before depositing her on the bed. Jade curled up amid the blankets, and Beck pulled her shoes off before covering her. She let out a content sound before slipping into a deeper sleep. Beck watched her for a moment before going to the main house. His mother looked up when he came in, her brow furrowing in concern.

"Honey, are you alright? It's only 9!" she asked worriedly.

"Jade's sick, and she's asleep in the RV. Can you take a look at her, please? She… her scent…. She smells different," Beck admitted.

Claire felt her frown deepen as she followed Beck outside. He peeked inside before motioning his mother inside. Jade was on her side under the blanket, curled around a pillow. Beck smoothed her hair back before looking to his mom.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he asked worriedly.

Claire smiled as she pat his shoulder. At times she forgot he was so young. Turning to Jade, she began to take deep breaths. She could smell the cinnamon scent she usually had, but there was also something else. It was familiar, yet she couldn't quite place it. It reminded her of when spring began, out in the forest. Her eyes snapped open as she placed the scent. Pulling Beck's arm, she practically threw him out of the RV. She made sure to close the door quietly before turning on her son.

"When did you forget the herb I made for Jade?" she barked.

Beck blinked in confusion before thinking. "Umm, a couple of months ago I think. It was right after the cricket. She got her period later that week, though, so it wasn't a big deal."

Claire let out a breath as she began to pace. She wasn't angry, she knew they had been mating and that things happened. She just worried about the effect on Jade. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself before facing Beck.

"It can take up to two weeks for the pregnancy to show up, so since it was so close just because she got her period means nothing. Jade is pregnant. That scent on her is your child."

Beck staggered slightly as he took this in, and Claire could see and smell the shock and panic rising in him. Rushing forward, she hugged him tightly to her.

"It'll be alright, my darling. Your father and I will both be here, and a pup is a wonderful thing. It is something to embrace with joy, not something to fear," she soothed, rocking him gently.

Beck nodded as he hugged her back, calming slightly. He took another moment to collect himself before pulling back. His mother was right, a pup was to love, not fear. As a _were,_ he had a natural attachment to children. They were always a cause for celebration among his kind.

"Go, Beck. Go be with Jade," his mother ordered gently as she nudged him forward.

Beck smiled at her, kissing her cheek before returning to the RV. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he stared at Jade for a moment. Brushing his knuckles on her check, he watched as she sighed and moved closer, a small smile gracing her lips. He smiled himself as he finally calmed completely. Here was his mate, carrying his child, and he knew it would all be okay. Kicking off his boots, he carefully climbed over Jade to curl around her. Kissing her neck, he pushed her shirt up slightly to rest his hand on her stomach. There was his baby, and he fell asleep like that, dreaming of his future offspring.

…

It had been almost two months since he found out. When he told Jade, she had been surprisingly calm. She said that she had suspected for a while, what with the mood swings and lack of period, but had been too scared to take a test. He had quickly assured her that everything would be fine, and that they would welcome this change. They told Lane next, and he had been completely supportive. He had provided Jade with a personal hall pass for when she had to rush out of class when she felt sick. Telling Mr. West had been a little harder, and her father had ranted and raved for almost an hour before calming down. Though that probably had more to do with the fact that Jade had been in tears by this time. Despite everything, he really did love his daughter. Being a _were_ himself, he understood that things happened. It always amazed Beck that Jade had gone years with having a supernatural father but never finding out about them. Though he supposed after taking after her human mother, Mr. West wanted to protect her as much as he could. Especially what happened after turning her mother after she had given birth to Jade.

Their pack had been very welcoming, and was always eager to help. The girls were also very excited about the new pup that would be coming, and had been doting on Jade ever since she started showing. She now sported an obvious baby bump, but was still able to move normally for the most part. Only one person had been openly angry. Ryder was seething every time he saw them. Despite knowing Beck and Jade were mates, he still believed Jade should have been his. Despite her leaving him for Beck and admitting to Ryder she just couldn't feel for him like he deserved, Ryder never let it go. Beck kept his guard up around him, so Ryder rarely had any opportunities. Until now. Beck had been kept after class, so Jade was alone at her locker. The air conditioner pushed her scent toward him, showering him with cinnamon and spring. Clenching his fist, he stalked over to her locker, waiting until she turned before using his arms to box her in.

"Well, well. Little Jadey, all alone. What to do about that," he mocked.

Jade stayed quiet, but he could hear her heartbeat quicken.

"Aaw, is little Jadey scared? Too bad you chose that _WEAKLING,_ I could have made sure you never had a reason to be afraid of anything," he growled.

"Back off, Ryder. That was years ago. I thought you had let it go," she forced out.

"You were supposed to be mine! THIS is supposed to be MINE!" he shouted, grabbing her stomach painfully tight.

Jade let out a pained gasp as his nails dug in, her hand grabbing his wrist in a vain attempt to loosen his grip. Gritting her teeth, she tried to get her breathing under control.

"I'm Beck's, Ryder. Not yours, never yours. You need someone who can love you unconditionally, and that's not me. I'm sorry," she said softly.

Ryder saw his world go red. Snarling, he ignored her scream as his claws came out. He dug them in deep into her belly, pulling up as he ripped them out. Jade's blood gushed out as she stared up at him, her face shocked as she crumpled to the ground. Her hands shook as she tried to stop the blood from flowing. Growling angrily, he raised his hand to strike again when he was pushed away. Snarling, he whirled around to see Andre and Cat. Andre bared his now fanged teeth as Cat tried to stop the bleeding. Flexing in fury, Ryder took a swipe at Andre. Big mistake. Snarling, Andre quickly changed before launching at the other male. His teeth sunk into Ryder's arm, merely digging deeper as he heard the bones begin to crack. Ryder wailed in agony as he tried to get Andre to release him.

Neither noticed when Beck came upon the scene, nor how his face paled as he rushed to his mate's side. They DID notice the furious roar that echoed down the hall, making the gathering wolves all back up from the fight. Ryder barely had time to look up before Beck had snapped his leg. Andre let the injured boy go, feeling satisfied as Beck broke the other leg. Ryder howled in pain, but he wasn't going anywhere. For now Beck could focus on Jade. She was starch white, and her breathing was shallow. The wound was still bleeding heavily, and Beck knew she needed help. Lifting her carefully, he told Cat to bring the others to the hospital before rushing out. His people's hospital was only a few miles away, but the run seemed to never end. After what felt like hours, he finally burst through the door.

"I need help! NOW!" he shouted desperately.

A nurse rushed forward with a stretcher, and shoved a clipboard at him after he set her down. Beck watched her take Jade away before falling into a chair. He felt numb as he filled out the forms, a million thoughts going through his mind. He never noticed his pack had arrived until Tori touched his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Beck. They are going to do everything they can. Mom said she would take care of Jade personally," she comforted.

Beck nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He knew Holly was a wonderful nurse, being one of the few who know how to help humans as well as _were'_s. While a human hospital was normally okay, sometime his people's own doctors were needed. Now was definitely one of those times. Taking shaky breaths, he tried to keep himself composed. It worked for the most part, but a few tears escaped. They waited for about an hour before Holly came out. She held up a hand to silence the questions before they began.

"Jade is currently in surgery. She is going to need a few blood transfusions, and we already have someone getting her blood from the human blood bank. She will need to take it easy for a few weeks, no strenuous activity, and as much bed rest as possible. We will keep her for the next three or four days to make sure everything goes correctly, but she should pull through."

Everyone let out sounds of relief before Beck finally spoke.

"What… what about the baby?"

Holly sighed before looking at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Beck. The damage was too much. The womb was penetrated slightly, making her leak amniotic fluid at a rapid rate. Her body wasn't able to repair both of the damages, so it aborted to try and keep her alive. It's not Jade's fault, it is just a defense mechanism of the body. There was nothing we could go."

Beck grit his teeth as he fisted a hand in his hair. Breathing shakily, he finally let out a mournful wail. Mourning for his injured mate, and the child that never got a chance to be. Cat and Tori hugged him, and Robbie and Andre rubbed his back in silent comfort. Allowing his wolf to grieve slightly, he let out a few whines before composing himself. Jade needed him to be strong, now was not the time to fall apart. Holly waited for him to look up before speaking.

"I can take you to the room we have for her. It's not normal procedure, but I will make an exception this once. When she's stable, we will bring her up," she said gently before leading the way.

Jade had a private room, and there was a small couch, armchair, and side table. The girls left quickly, telling Beck they were going to get some things to make Jade feel more secure. The guys left to go get some food, and Beck soon found himself alone. Sitting on the couch, he finally allowed himself to break down. He barely noticed the shift, but soon his pained howls echoed through the room. He heard the door open, and two sets of arms circled around him. He allowed Andre and Robbie to comfort him for a moment before making his place in the corner. From here he had a clear view of the bed and door, but was still out of the way.

His friends took up the couch, and about twenty minutes later the girls returned. Neither said anything when they saw Beck, and went about setting up the room. A few pictures were placed on the table, and Jade's favorite scissors were put in front of them. One he recognized as her favorite black pair and the other was the pair Cat got her for Christmas, from the Scissoring. She had a somewhat frightening obsession with that movie. He also recognized the pictures. One was of the whole group at the fair; another was the two of them kissing outside the RV. The last was his favorite. The gang had gone out to the park one day, and he and Jade had been returning from a private walk. She had demanded he carry her, jumping onto his back in a piggy back. Cat had come bounding up with a camera, and both had grinned widely for the camera. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her hair falling down in a soft waterfall.

The girls pulled out a black skull blanket, curling up under it on the armchair. Everyone fell silent as they settled down to wait, the only noise coming from the TV in the corner. They stayed this way for an hour, then another, and then another. When the third hour passed, Beck finally perked up. He could hear wheels coming closer to the room. He had to force himself not to jump up when they brought Jade in. She had a large oxygen mask on, and her midsection was tightly bound in bandages. They went about setting her up on the bed, fixing the IV and putting a heart monitor on her finger. Holly made sure she would be comfortable, pulling the sheet up to keep her warm. She paused when Tori handed her Jade's blanket before putting that on her as well. Putting another shot of morphine into the IV, she left with the promise to return soon to check up on her.

Beck finally stood as he moved to her bedside. Sniffing her slightly, he licked her cheek before sitting. He rested his large head on her bed, watching her as she slept. His ears stayed forward, listening to her breath. In, out, in, out. He focused all of his attention on her breathing. As long as that continued, he would wait as long as was needed. The wait ended up being about an hour. He ears twitched as he saw her eye begin to flutter open. His head rose as she let out a pained groan, forcing her eyes to open partway. The bright lights made her wince, but she could feel Beck's soft fur against her arm. The action calmed her, and she felt him move away before a now human Beck looked down at her. She tried to raise her arm to touch him, but she was too tired. She could feel the mask on her face, and just wanted to take it off.

"You have to leave it on, love. It's helping you breathe easier," Beck explained, seemingly reading her mind.

She hummed slightly, letting out a small noise when he embraced her gently. She nuzzled his neck slightly, making him let out a shaky chuckle.

"Your okay, your gonna be okay, I promise," he said with a kiss to her head. He seemed to be speaking more for his benefit than hers.

"Baby?" she croaked out.

Beck's eyes fell, and she had her answer. Tears fell silently as she closed her eyes. Beck held her close in silent comfort, sharing the pain of their loss. The others gathered around them to offer support, but let the couple have a moment. No one noticed when Holly entered the room. Her eyes filled with tears at the scene, and she blinked them back before clearing her throat.

"I need to check the bandages," she said quietly, waiting until only Beck remained at her bedside.

Holly asked the basic questions as she checked Jade's wounds. Was she in pain, dizzy, nauseous, lightheaded, blurred vision? Jade stayed silent through this, instead opting to nod or shake her head. Tears still fell down her face, and Beck squeezed her hand in silent comfort. Once her exam was finished, she looked up at her lover before allowing her eyes to shut in exhaustion. Beck smiled slightly as he stroked her cheek. Holly checked the IV, putting a small shot of painkiller into it and telling Jade to get some sleep before leaving the room. Beck looked at his pack mates, and then jerked his head toward the door. They all filed out at his silent command, leaving the two alone. Beck released a sigh as he looked at his Jade, who looked back with half-lidded eyes.

"Lay with me?" she requested, trying to move slightly.

Beck just nodded, removing his shoes and over shirt before curling around her. Mindful of her injuries, he wrapped her in his arms to anchor her. He knew how she liked to move in her sleep, and he also knew she needed to not do that if she was to heal.

"I love you," he whispered, dropping a kiss to her cheek over the mask.

She grunted in acknowledgment, too tired to respond. She slipped into sleep, giving Beck's arm a small squeeze. Thankfully he knew what she meant, knew that she was saying how she loved him as well. He knew that tomorrow would be hard, that the full comprehension of losing their baby would come up. But he also knew that they would get past this, and would have to come to terms with their loss. Lacing his fingers with Jades, he followed her into sleep, knowing he would need his rest for what tomorrow would bring.

Well, that's it. If you want, I could try to do one where she doesn't lose the baby. Just let me know. Sorry, no smut in this chapter. Maybe next time!


	4. Shadows loom

Here's an alternate ending where the baby survives. That is all.

Jade kept quiet as she watched Beck pace. His eyes were a deep gold, and he was growling low in his throat. It had been hours since Ryder had cornered her, and Beck was still furious, despite Andre having gotten there before she had even had the possibility of injury. Rolling her eyes slightly, she let her hand rest on her stomach. A small kick greeted her, making her smile. The baby had only been kicking for a few days now, but she liked to think that it was its way of greeting her. Rubbing her belly for a moment, she dropped her hand before pushing herself onto her feet. The movement instantly had  
>Beck's attention.<p>

"Jade, what are you doing? You should be resting!" he scolded, moving forward to grasp her arm.

"Well, I'm hungry and your stupid pacing is making me dizzy do I am going inside to get some food," she announced before pulling out of his grip.

He watched her is disbelief before following her to the main house. She was just entering the kitchen when he barreled in. Smirking at him, she opened the fridge to inspect its contents. Nothing really appealed to her, and she began to root through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?"

"I dunno, something sweet," she mumbled absently, pouting when she couldn't find anything.

Glancing around, Beck spotted a small bag of the cookies that Jade loved. His mother must have made some earlier. Handing her the cookies, he watched her eyes light up as she devoured them. He couldn't help the amused smile as she finished her snack. Pausing, she smiled gently before moving his hand to her stomach. A small kick greeted him, and his smile turned slightly goofy. Nothing, not even Ryder, would take this from him

As Jade went into the middle of her eighth month, Beck had to constantly remind himself of that day. LA was going through a massive heat wave, and Jade's temper had risen with the heat. At times she got downright nasty with people. They were currently sitting in Sikowitz class, and Jade leaned against him as he held her close. Her eyes were closed, and he could hear her breathing start to even out. Good. She had been having a hard time sleeping lately, and he was happy when she managed to get some rest. He glared at Sikowitz when he paused at their seats

"Don't."

" Why Beck, I would never _dream _of waking up Jade. Not as though she's in CLASS!" he stated, making sure to say class loudly for emphasis. Right in Jade's ear.

Jade started awake, almost falling off of the chair. Lucky for her, Beck had an arm firmly clasped around her waist. Blinking sleepily, she glared at their grinning teacher as he kneeled before her.

"Now, why Jadey so sleepy?"

Her glare sharpened as she stared at him. "It's hot, I'm pregnant, my feet are swollen, my back is KILLING me, and I have a future football player for a child _tackling my insides._ Why the hell do you THINK I'm sleepy?"

Putting his hands up in surrender, Sikowitz was quick to move on. Grumbling to herself, Jade settled back against Beck. It wasn't long before she had nodded off again. Rubbing small circles on her hip, he growled whenever Sikowitz looked their way. The teacher wisely ignored them. Jade slept through the rest of the class, only awakening when the bell rang for lunch. Sitting up straight, she stretched slightly before letting Beck help her up. No sense in making an effort when she didn't have to. Resting a hand on the small of her back, she let him lead her to the Asphalt Café.

"I'll go grab lunch, love. Go sit."

Nodding, she sunk onto the seat as he left to get food. Hopefully something that wasn't just health crap. As much as she loved how attentive he was being, sometimes it got to be annoying. Like really annoying. He almost took her coffee away when he heard how bad even the decaf was for pregnant women. Needless to say that didn't go down well. Jade didn't think she had ever yelled so loud before. Her thoughts were interrupted when a fruit salad was set in front of her, along with a drink. She looked at him curiously at seeing the ice coffee.

"Festus thought you might like it, with the heat wave and all. Don't worry, it's decaf," he assured her before nudging her bowl closer.

Waiting until she started to eat, he dug into his BLT and fries. It only took her a few minutes to finish her food, and he wordlessly offered part of his sandwich. She ignored it, instead pulling his plate of fries closer.

"Jade, fried food isn't really good for the…" he trailed off when she turned her infamous glare onto him.

"Nevermind."

"Ha! Beck just got told," Rex taunted. Robbie quickly shoved him into his backpack at the twin glares he received.

"Soooo, your due date is coming up. You excited?" Tori asked with a grin.

"Nope, I am so sad that I won't be able to get this bowling ball out of my stomach. I wish she could stay in there forever," Jade drawled, dripping sarcasm from every word.

"But Jadey, I wanna see the baby! Don't keep it in your tummy!"

Jade looked at the whiny Cat as if she had grown a second head. Choosing to ignore her, she turned back to Beck's food. Today she just seemed to always be hungry. Finishing off his fries, she pouted slightly until some of his sandwich appeared in front of her. Kissing his cheek in thanks, she quickly took a bite as he smiled at her. Pregnant Jade was just too cute.

"Anyway, I think we should have a party! Since _somebody_ didn't want to have a baby shower," Tori said pointedly.

Jade gave her a small glare as she chewed. It was true, she hadn't wanted a baby shower, but why would she? Beck's mother and her father had already gotten everything they would possibly need, and she saw no reason to subject herself to stupid party games when she didn't need free stuff. Not that she didn't want it necessarily; she just didn't want the party that went along with it.

"Vega, the last thing I want to do is play stupid party games, like guess the baby food or measure my stomach with string or whatever. If you all wanna give me stuff that's fine, but the party part is not needed. Just hand it to me and I'll tell you if it's shit or not."

Tori scowled at her as Jade smirked. Tormenting Tori was just so easy sometimes.

"Ok, what if we did a party with no games? Just us all hanging out, eating cake, and we give you stuff for the new pup? Sound better?" Tori pleaded. She really wanted to do this dammit! It was her right as a future aunt!

Jade narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as she considered this. A baby shower without the games? That may make it more bearable…

"You swear there will be no stupid games?"

"I swear."

"On your life?"

"On my life."

"What about on Robbie's life?"  
>"Yes, on Robbie's life too."<p>

"Andre?"

"Yes, his too."

"Cat?"

"Yes, yes on everyone's life yes! There will be no party games, just let me give you a freakin' baby shower!" Tori screamed in exasperation.

Jade's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden outburst before she felt her eyes water. Damn hormones! Made her way too sensitive for her own good. Feeling her lip start to quiver, she quickly pushed herself onto her feet.

"You didn't have to fucking yell!" she spat before waddling away before the tears fell. What she wouldn't give for a cup of real coffee.

As she waddled away, everyone at the table watched her go in stunned silence. Sighing, Beck ran a hand through his hair before shooting Tori an annoyed look. Her face showed her shock.

"Beck, I am so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!" she pleaded.

"I get it, it's fine. Her hormones are making her a little sensitive lately. Just…try to watch it around her. I don't want her upset this close to the end," he told them before getting up. Grabbing both of their belongings, he set off in search of her.

Finding Jade West was somewhat of an art. While many assumed she went to the same place every time, it really depended on her mood. Her normal annoyances and disappearances were usually in the janitor's closet. When it was a fight with her father, the Black Box. Trouble with the girls at school or with Beck, the roof. This particular upset resulted in the library. Weaving through the bookshelves, he found her seated in the fiction section. She was leaning up against the wall, a grimace on her face. The way she was holding her stomach set off small warning bells in his head. Dropping their bags, he got down to eye level with her.

"Jade? Baby?"

Her eyes met with his, scared and pain filled.

"I fell…and my stomach really hurts. Like, a lot," she whimpered.

Beck went on auto pilot after that. Easily lifting her, he began running for his car. Mindful of his precious cargo, he made sure she was secure before jumping into the driver's seat. Peeling out, he clutched her hand in his as he sped to the hospital. On the way, she felt what she knew had to be contractions. There was no other explanation for this kind of pain. Yelling out, she barely noticed his knuckles cracking as she squeezed his hand harshly. Hey, if she had to do this, may as well share the pain with him. They made it to the hospital in record time, the car barely stopped before he leapt out. Pulling her back into his arms, he raced inside to the front desk.

"Hi, my girlfriend is in labor. Her name is Jadelyn West, she isn't due for another few weeks but she fell and she's having contraction and you need to help her!" he urged in one breath.

The receptionist blinked at the jumbled rant before taking one look at Jade. Turning, she yelled for a wheelchair to take her back. "Take her to the birthing center and call the doctor right away."

Beck smiled in thanks as an orderly came with the chair. Placing Jade in it, he jogged next to them as they wheeled her off. She was breathing deeply, trying to ignore the pain shooting through her. For some reason it seemed a lot worse than it should have been.

'If this is how it feels every time, Beck better be happy with only one kid!' she thought bitterly as another contraction hit.

Beck felt his gut clench as she whined through clenched teeth, wishing he could take the pain away. They were in the room by this point, and he took the gown the orderly left for her and helped get her changed. She was just about to get settled in the bed when the doctor arrived.

"Well, Jadelyn, I wish I could say I was happy to see you. It seems to be a little early. Now, let's see what's going on, hmm?" the older man asked gently.

Helping her get her feet up, he did a quick little exam. His brow furrowed as he touched a few spots on her pelvis, pausing when another contraction hit. Doing a quick measurement of how dilated she was, he moved back to look her in the eye.

"Miss West, I will be frank with you. You can do this naturally if you really want, but it would be long and there is a great risk of complications. I would advise a C-section, and then we can get the baby out and into our NICU. I'm not saying that there is anything severely wrong, it is just as a precaution since you are quite early."

"Do it," she said instantly, leaving no room for discussion.

"Wait, babe, are you sure? What about you?" Beck asked quickly, his grip on her hand tightening. She turned to face him, seeing the scared look on his face. He was as terrified of losing her as much as losing their baby. Grabbing his chin, she pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me. I'll see you when their done. Now come on Doctor Wells, let's go!"

Beck could only watch as they wheeled her away. Dr. Wells gave him a pat on the shoulder before steering him out. "The waiting room is just a little down the hall. I will come get you personally when we are finished."

Beck just nodded before heading there, and dropped heavily into a chair once he reached it. Dropping his head into his hands, he let out a deep sigh. What was going to happen? To their baby? To their family? To Jade? He couldn't lose them, he couldn't bear it. Losing them would mean losing his world.

I will try to have the next chapter up soon. No guarantees, I have been having issues with school so things are rather hectic! Sorry!


End file.
